Trini Kwan
Trini Kwan was the first Yellow Ranger and one of the main protagonists in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. She was portrayed by the late Thuy Trang in the original series and Becky Gomez in the 2017 rebooted film Power Rangers. Biography Trini Kwan was working out at Ernie's Juice Bar & Gym along with her friends. Suddenly the ground began to shake and Trini and her friends were transported to the Command Center. There awaited quite the sight, a blue head floating inside an energy tube and a young, fully-sentient and multi-functional automaton with a head in the shape of a flying saucer. And even more incredibly, this being called Zordon, had selected them to become Power Rangers. Kimberly and Zack blew Zordon off, but Trini, Billy and Jason lingered. The idea of protecting people from the evil witch Rita Repulsa appealed to the gentle and kind nature of Trini. With the others calling them, Trini, Billy, and Jason left the Command Center. Outside the building they were confronted by another strange sight - putties. Trini fought with all her might, but the putties were too strong. Without hesitation, Trini activated her power coin and became the first Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. Needless to say, after morphing into a Ranger, Trini made quick work of the putties. She also took up the challenge that Zordon placed before her. A young woman with a calm and composed attitude, no one would ever guess that Trini was fearful of anything. But Trini did have one fear - a fear of heights. But when she saw Billy in trouble, with a tremendous effort, she put aside her fear to help him. Being a Ranger during this era meant one had to be thrown into some strange places. One of these was the Island of Illusion where, once again, Trini had to face her fear of heights. With the other Ranger's help, she was able to accomplish this. Trini was also placed under a spell where for a time she lost her confidence. Thankfully, she was able to remember previous battles and overcame this spell. Trini fought many battles against Rita and defeated her time and time again. One of Trini's pet causes was the environment. She was always heading up drives to clean up the environment. Not only did Trini clean-up parks, but she also planted seeds for future trees as well. Trini was also involved in the Big Sister program which she did for her little cousin. Trini loves animals as well, trying to help strays find a home. Trini enjoyed life and made time to have fun. She had a wonderful doll collection, which Rita actually used one as a monster. Trini liked to host food festivals; she enjoyed the picnics, carnival, concerts, masquerade balls, talent contests, dances and the beach. Trini was a big help behind the scenes of any school theatrical production. Trini was very close to her family. Her favorites were her cousin Sylvia and Uncle Howard, the latter she invited up to help Billy with his confidence. When Rita whisked away her parents, she was forced to chose between her Power Coin or her parents. With tears in her eyes, Trini gave up her Coin to Goldar. Of course, Rita had no intention of returning her parents. Trini and the others quickly put together a plan to get their parents and Power Coins back by recruiting former teammate Tommy Oliver to reclaim his powers (as Jason had kept his Dragon Coin). The plan worked and Trini was happily reunited with her returning teammate. Trini was also very close to her fellow Rangers, particularly Kimberly, connected through being the only female team members, and Billy, connected through their scientific intelligence and kind, passive natures. She also helped translate for Billy when his speech got too technical for the others in his group or to help him study for an upcoming test. Trini was always by Billy's side when he was working on various devices to defeat either Rita Repulsa or Lord Zedd. Trini enjoyed Zack's high spirits and was always found supporting Jason in his various matches. When Tommy came on the scene, Trini was quick to make him a friend as well. She was very supportive of him during the two different times he lost his Green Ranger powers. When Trini found out that there was to be a new Ranger, she didn't want Tommy to be replaced. As luck would have it, the new Ranger was Tommy as the White Ranger. Trini made friends easily and had no problem spending a day with her neighbor's little girl Haley. Trini found herself falling for a new guy by the name of Richie. Although she was always casting loving looks towards him and inviting him to various functions with her, Richie seemed not to notice. He eventually became smitten with Trini, but a relationship was never shown. Trini enjoyed various athletic venues. Not only did she work on her martial arts, but enjoyed volleyball, scuba diving, mountain motorbiking and basketball as well. During a sporting event at school, Trini helped her team win the Noble Lion Trophy. Trini was always up for the challenge of learning new skills. She took on the task of learning the style of the Mantis Kung Fu with her complete concentration. But there were changes on the horizon for Trini. A world teen summit was coming to Angel Grove and was going to select three teens from Angel Grove to attend the world Peace Summit in Switzerland. Trini, along with Jason and Zack, was selected to attend. Trini had served the Rangers well and, with Zordon's blessing, she transferred her power to Aisha Campbell and left for the world Peace Summit. Personality Trini is a bit of a tomboy, but can also be girly, and the second most mathematical and scientific of the original Rangers, next to Billy Cranston. She alone was able to understand Billy's technical jargon early on, and loved to assist Billy in the creation of many of his devices, including the signal blocker that released the Dinozords from Lord Zedd's control. Trini also cared greatly about the environment and would lead campaigns to save important pieces of history, such as the forest spirit statue. Trini does not have many fears, but a fear of heights is one of them. Trini only fights if provoked, and is a peacemaker. Trini's favorite subjects are math and science. She is very studious. Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger Zords *Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord *Griffin Thunderzord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Power Morpher **Saber-Toothed Tiger Power Coin *Blade Blaster *Power Daggers Trivia *Trini is the first East Asian-American female Power Ranger. Followed by Cassie Chan, Alyssa Enrilé, Rose Ortiz, Gemma and Mia Watanabe. *Trini is the only Asian-American Yellow Ranger. *Unlike Kimberly, Trini does not have a skirt as her Sentai counterpart is male. This would be followed by her successor Aisha Campbell, Maya, Kelsey Winslow, Katie Walker and Taylor Earhardt. Similar Characters *Daim Tribe Knight Boi – Her counterpart from Zyuranger. *Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star – Her counterpart from Dairanger who piloted the Mythical Chi Beast Star-Kirin, counterpart of Griffin Thunderzord. *Daita Oiwa (Himitsu Sentai Gorenger) – First Sentai Yellow and first Yellow Sentai Ranger to be replaced. *Trini Kwan (Power Rangers Film Series) - Her counterpart from the 2017 re-imagining Power Rangers film *Diane Martin – The first female Super Sentai to be replaced. *Mika Koizumi – The first female Sentai Yellow and also first female Yellow Sentai Ranger to be replaced. *Remi Hoshikawa – The first female Sentai Yellow with a similar costume, who not wear a skirt in her suit. Gallery Trini morph.jpg|Trini morphing Skirted version of Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.png|A skirted version of the Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger as seen in Power Rangers Super Megaforce Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.png Yellowranger.png TriniYellow.png TriniRed.png|Trini with Red Ranger Tumblr mjy8nsjpJC1r1nm57o1 500 - Kim and Trini in Bikinis.png Mmpr-ThePowerTransfer.jpg|Rocky, Adam and Aisha receive the power infusion that will allow them to become the new Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in replacement of Jason, Zack and Trini. 10658736 923049654389517 8496194425554012935 o.png|Trini Kwan with her succesor Aisha Campbell as Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in The Power Transfer. MMPR Yellow Charger.jpg Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:The Icon Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Revived Category:Villain's Crush Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Summoners Category:In Love Category:Tomboys Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Rescuers Category:Super Hero Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Martial Artists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Damsel in distress Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Magic Category:Femme Fatale